Malco
Malco is the mute companion to Flinch, and loyal servant in the Order of Infinis. Biography Once a powerful Di-Gata Defender, Malco was in constant pursuit of perfection. He was a strong-willed warrior, with a shield of rock that can protect him from many attacks. But during the sieges of Yan-Sumos, he was mortally wounded and petrified by the Ethos as he helped Nazmul and Brackus reclaim the Celestial Abyss. Nazmul used his Wizard powers to bring him back to life. His contempt of his peers eventually led to the rift that saw him change sides and join Nazmul's growing army as a blind follower of the Order. Malco has the appearance of an Orc-like human, and he carries large rock weights on his back and forearms. His build is extremely muscular and enormous (being the largest human being on the show). The result of his first resurrection and Nazmul's sorcery, his shield stones bonded with him, giving his body the defensive strength of ten shield stones. He also doesn't lose his offensive power in both physical and magical while his shields are bonded. However, he lacked the power of speech and intelligence and was easily provoked. He worked with Flinch to overcome these weaknesses, to form a powerful, but bumbling evil duo. Due to his immense size and power, Malco didn't use a guardian. As far as he is concerned a guardian is a crutch for weak casters. He prefers to go head-to-head with the biggest and toughest of guardians, even if he has to do hand to hand combat with them. He is often victorious in doing so. Host Body Later, his spirit was sacrificed to allow Nazmul to merge with him. This created a being of incomprehensible power in both physical strength, armour (the shields), and spiritual power. However, Seth was able to separate his body from Nazmul using the Nova Stone's other power (Nova Prison). Malco was believed to have died (as seen falling into a pit), but this idea proved false when the Defenders were following Rion to his home. He and Flinch follow them and manage to steal the Nova Stone, in hopes of freeing Nazmul. He tried casting it and anything else to free his master but had no success, until they acquired Brim. After freeing Nazmul, he offers himself to become the host body for Nazmul after being denied Flinch and Brim. Nazmul saps most of his physical strength and throws Malco off the cliff. He is found by the Ethos Emissaries, as he still has life within him. The Ethos Emissaries take control of him, restoring his power and giving him the ability to speak, but making him tainted in colour, gain corrupted power, and the sigil designs on his body are now purple. He took the Orb of Ogama-Yan to find the Five icons, to restore the Celestial Abyss, which can open another portal to the Dark Realm. When Malco was trying to control Si'i he was knocked out cold and the Ethos emissaries were able to stop him and say that once they have control over RaDos they will have no use for Malco. Malco then very weak walks over to Flinch and tells him that the Ethos are controlling him before the Ethos regain control of him. At the series finale, Malco finally managed to expel the Ethos and for his defiance, they killed him. List of Spells Trivia *He appears as a mini-boss an enemy in the DS game. Gallery MalcoWar.png|Malco during the Battle of Yan-Sumos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased